Ash Ketchum Spends The Finest Hours
Ash Ketchum Spends The Finest Hours is another upcoming Pokemon/Disney crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the future. Plot Bernard "Bernie" Webber, a crewman at the Coast Guard station in Chatham, Massachusetts, on Cape Cod, has fallen in love with a local girl, Miriam Pentinen. The two plan to marry on April 16, but in accordance with Coast Guard regulations, Bernie must seek permission from the station's commander, Daniel Cluff. On the day he is due to ask permission, the oil tanker SS Pendleton shears in half off the Chatham coast after getting caught in a nor'easter. With the majority of the station's crew already underway with the rescue of the similarly damaged SS Fort Mercer, Bernie is dispatched to pilot motor lifeboat CG 36500 to rescue the crew of the Pendleton. Andrew Fitzgerald, Ervin Maske, and Richard P. Livesey volunteer to join Bernie on the rescue mission. Meanwhile, the Pendleton's engineer, Ray Sybert, as the surviving senior officer, organizes the surviving seamen to steer the sinking stern of the tanker onto a submerged reef, where it can lodge until rescuers arrive. When Miriam hears that Bernie is leading the rescue effort, she, like a number of townspeople, thinks this is a suicide mission. Few people in Chatham trust Cluff, since he is not from the area and does not know its treacherous weather. Miriam drives to the station, demanding that Cluff call Bernie back. Cluff refuses, and brusquely orders Miriam out. Between the Chatham harbor and the open sea lies a bar, a series of shoals that are very dangerous even in good weather. Bernie must time bursts of his engine to ride each approaching wave before it breaks as he pilots the 36500 across the bar. Although he makes it over the bar, he loses his compass. Bernie steers the 36500 to the stricken tanker. Although his boat's designated capacity is only 12 people, Bernie manages to rescue 32 crewmen. The stern of the Pendleton begins sinking more rapidly during the rescue and goes down shortly after the last crewman comes aboard Bernie's boat. Relying on his knowledge of the coast and prevailing winds in place of his compass, Bernie steers the 36500 toward home—a task made more difficult as Chatham loses power. Miriam and the other townspeople drive their cars to the pier and turn on their headlights to guide Bernie in. The film shows photographs from the event that briefly document the aftermath of the rescue. Two months later, Bernie and Miriam marry; they stay together for 58 years until Bernie's death in 2009. Webber and his crew receive the Gold Lifesaving Medal. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi will guest star in this film. *The reason why Scooby-Doo and the gang and Scrappy-Doo's real counterparts are guest starring in this film is because they will be absent in The Finest Hours segment featured in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. *''Ratatouille'', The Weekenders, and The Finest Hours were all made by Disney. *''The Finest Hours'' was released in theaters in 2016, the same year Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon was released directly on DVD, Blu-ray, and Digital HD. *Like in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (which features The Finest Hours segment), all of the adult language will be replaced with the words "darn", "heck", and "butthead", the names of God and Jesus Christ in vein will be replaced with the words "gosh" and "Jeez Louise", the line "Screw you" will be replaced with the line "Darn you", and all of the violence, brief blood scene, and other content will be removed to keep the film appropriate for children under 13. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Pokémon/Disney Crossovers Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Censored films Category:Romantic films